Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-3284502-20140816054437
You Can Be The King, But Watch The Queens Conquer Okay, I promised Annie I would do an appreciation post for my comic book Queens. I apologize for the length: I have far, far, FAR too many of these for it to be considered normal. But you guys love me and are used to my long ass posts by now, so eh. You'll live. Instead of going on and on and ON about all my reasons to love all my queens, which will create a fucking BOOK, I am going to list them and their most telling quote and let you all see for yourselves. This is by no means an exhaustive list, just the first ladies in my mind. If you guys want more, I got more. Other than the first listed, this is in no particular order. 1. Stephanie Brown - "A guy asked me a question the other day about why people run when things get tough. That’s easy – you can become someone else, wherever you land, right? Who’s gonna know the difference? So why stay? Why set yourself up for more failure? For more pain? Also easy – because we don’t know how to do anything else. So why stay? Why open yourself up to all the bad you tried to leave behind? ‘The only variable you can control is yourself.’ You can forget who you are, or you can be who you want to be. That’s why you stay. You stay for a second chance." "But if you stay, you're forced to face yourself. Nobody's brave enough to face who they really are." "I am." "And who might that be?" "'I'm Batgirl."''' 2. Cassandra Cain - ''"I don't kill. But, I don't lose either." 3. Barbara Gordon - "You’ve escaped, and you think the world’s a huge place, and you can hide anywhere, right? I’m here to tell you… that world? I own it. Your world is getting smaller by the second. And you can’t hide anywhere from me. Every database, every security cam, and every police band has my fingerprints on it. Every moment you’re out the noose pulls tighter. And Savant, just in case it’s not crystal clear by now… Nobody messes with my partner.” 4. Dinah Laurel Lance - "Scars. You’d have to go under the knife to remove those. But the psychological disfigurement - no blade for that. Except the cutting edge of life itself. Otherwise, you remain a cheerless bird in a gilded cage. Truly… a Black Canary." 5. Helena Bertinelli - "Every hero has a story, not that I’m some kind of hero. But there comes a point when to survive, the hunted must become the Huntress." 6. Selina Kyle - "As long as you're doing it for yourself......and not for what someone else thinks of you." 7. Emma Frost - "Oh please, don't try to blackmail me with genocide. Do you really want to compare notes? Where were the Avengers when Genosha died, Iron Man? Where were you when our babies were burning?" 8. Lois Lane -'' "Isn’t that what the Daily Planet stands for? “Truth, Justice, and the American Way”?! You used to have that hanging on your wall. " "The repo men took it. Along with all our press passes and my patience." "Perry-" "Forget it, Lois. I have city hall breathing down my neck enough as it is. I don't need another article about the failings of our public transportation infrastructure." "Then what about-" "Or an 'expose' on a teen beauty pageant organized by the mayor's wife." "But our taxes are paying for the corruption of young girls across the city, Chief! They're learning how to mix eye shadow before they learn how to read. The people of Metropolis need someone to pull the curtain back. Like you used to. A month ago, Lex Luthor's automated flying drones 'malfunctioned' and killed seven people in South America, but no one is talking about it. And he's already unveiling his next 'great' invention-" "I've got strict orders from the publisher: Leave Luthor out of the paper." " 'Lex Luthor played Monopoly against Metropolis and won, but he shouldn't pass "go" or collect two hundred dollars, he should head directly to jail.' " "I hate when you quote me." "The Daily Planet is the only paper in Metropolis that had the guts to take on that self-righteous megalomaniac." "Had being the key word. And we're on the brink of bankruptcy because of it." " But we’re not bankrupt yet, Chief. We’re here. So why do you keep backing down from everything? We need to get the truth out in the open. The truth about everything." "Lex Luthor might have a skeleton in his closet, but not everyone else does." "Yeah, most people in any position of power have an entire graveyard." "Lois, everything you've written since you've been here may be full of passion and misspelled words, but they all tear something down. Sometimes those things deserve it, sometimes they don't-" "I’m the best writer you have, Chief."'' 9. Mary-Jane Watson - "Face it, Tiger - you just hit the jackpot!" 10. Angel Salvadore - "Look at you! You're eight feet tall and he's nothing but chicken bones and hair! He's not a killer!" 11. Jean Grey - "Oh, X-Men, have you forgotten? The Pheonix does not abandon her friends...or forgive her enemies." 12. Kara Kent - "Some of us try hard to make the world a better place than it was when we found it. I know that's what I try to do. I won't always be successful. But that's life. I'm Supergirl. This is my life...and y'know what? I'm pretty happy with it." 13. Karen Starr - "If I was Power Man. If I was stubborn, headstrong, and brash. If I didn't take to authority well. No one would think anything of it." 14. Imra Ardeen - "We screwed up. The Legion teaches believers to take a stand. To have faith that lost causes are the best causes. But we never bother tacking on the warning to pick your battles. To recognize when logic is more important than idealism. These kids didn't unite in the Legion's name to enact social change or protest their government. They took up our banner to battle a genocidal army...and they're going to die." 15. Black Widow - "I never think about giving up!" 16. Wasp - "Well, I know exactly what this group needs. More girls!" 17. Jubilee - "Life is beautiful. It's beautiful and ugly, and crazy...but it's mostly just beautiful. Because it's ours. My time. Your time. '' 18. Dazzler - ''"Stop right there, or your head's not the only thing I'll cut off today." 19. Karolina Dean - "Leave Molly alone. Take me." *vampire combusts* "Wow, Karolina, how did you know your blood would do that to him?!" "I didn't." 20. Nico Minoru - "Come on, where are we even going to go?" "Wherever the wind takes us!" "...Perfect." 21. Molly Hayes - "I'm a mutant, but not a bad one like Magneto, a good one like Dupe. I'm gonna grow up and join the X-Men and marry Wolverine, so you'd better not act prejudiced towards me, 'kay?" 22. Gertrude Yorkes - "Killing him would be the biggest mistake of your life. And I'm factoring those shoulder pads into the equation." 23. Scarlet Witch - "Love is for souls, not bodies." 24. Wonder Woman - “If the prospect of living in a world where trying to respect the basic rights of those around you—and valuing each other simply because we exist—are such daunting, impossible tasks that only a super-hero born of royalty can address them…then what sort of world are we left with? And what sort of world do you want to live in?”“ 25. Donna Troy - "Ask anyone who knows her well, and they will tell you of her generous heart. Her conscience and loving nature. But it should never be forgotten what kind of fire burns within. She is a soldier. A combatant. A gladiator. She is an Amazon. She grips her sword handle hard enough to break it. She brings her hand down with force so great that her own flesh tears. She doesn’t shy away from battle… She turns towards it. And when she sees death before her, she does not run. No. She faces it." 26. Cassie Sandsmark - But I’m not a god. And I’m not an Amazon. I’m a woman. And I’m adaughter. My loyalties lie with my family… and doing what’s right. 27. Ms. Martian - "This is not the kind of dancing I had in mind!" "This is the only kind I know." "Why would we not actually dance?" "You wanted to see what normal kids do on a Friday night, right?" "I think the television lied to me." "That's usually the case. You giving up?" "Never!" 28. Julie Powers - "I - God, I don't know. Everyone's all "pick a side" like it's Yankess/Red Sox. When I...have feelings for a person, it's for that person. Not their gender. Can't you just like someone without it being a political statement?" 29. Kendra Munoz-Saunders - "Sure. Absolutely. It's a dangerous, scary world......I understand not wanting to get involved. Frankly, I'd rather stay at home in front of the tv myself. Thing is though...This threat - an evil, Khalid, which you yourself foretold that the world is destined to face in the future, is too great." 30. Veronica Lodge - "I'm the only superwoman in this town!" '' 31. Betty Cooper - ''"I can't choose! I want to help so many people." 32. Star Sapphire - “For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in blackest night, Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all— with violet light!” 33. Lilith - "But that story happened in the past...and since then, I've found my family - and my place in the world...as a Teen Titan!" 34. Raven - “Do what you know is best. Speak strongly and your words can level the mightiest of mountains.” 35. Starfire - ''"I think you're wrong, Vic. We can be both hero and person. And I don't mind all the people watching." "C'mon, Kory - guys've always stared at you. Just cause've the way you look. Besides, you're a model. You're used to being the centre of attention." "You keep saying that, but it's not true. I know what I look like and there's nothing wrong with being pretty. But if that's all I am, I'd be pretty boring. Maybe being a model's not making the world a better place to live in, but I enjoy it, so what's wrong with that? Besides, being Starfire doesn't stop me from being Koriand'r or Kory Anders. Or whatever. I guess it's the way you see yourself and the world around you. I like people. I like being with them. And I don't see how being a hero or a model or anything else changes you one bit. Vic, you're a wonderful man and I'm so glad you no longer think you're a monster because you never were. Gar, you make me laugh so much, but sometimes I feel so sorry for you because you keep overlooking what makes you special. I guess sometimes we all do. You all came here feeling awful but we saved the world and that makes me feel great. Being a Titan means I've helped people. You know, I read the letters we get from people. Maybe you should too... because they thank us for just being there and that makes me feel even better. ''